


New Day Sucks

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: Professional Wrestling, Raw - Fandom, Smackdown - Fandom, WWE, wrestling - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some random shit between The New Day & The Shield...</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Day Sucks

New day sucks

„Nice to have you back, bro…“ Dean smirked while hugging Seth tightly.  
After months Seth made it back to the WWE and all this shitty fighting between the former Shield-Members seemed to be blown away.  
It didn’t even took an hour till everything was like back in the days. Seth didn’t brought his Shieldoutfit with him but Roman shared his spare clothes with him. Just a little too big but for this night it would be okay. Dean always carried his vest with. It was a great reminder of the old days. This brotherhood. There has always been a strong connection between the three men. On the friendship side and on some kind of sexual way. But Seth’s betray things changed. Just on some very hard party nights….

Stephanie stepped into the locker room and announced who The Shield had to face that night. The New Day. All three smiled at her decision and put their heads together to plan that fucking match.  
Just a few moments before the match they met each other.  
„Take a look…the cute, reunited hounds of justice..“ said Kofi with a grin on his face.  
„Wanna have a deal?“ Big E asked.  
Roman, Dean and Seth looked at each other. Nodding.  
„What ever you want.“ Dean smirked.  
„Who ever is winning tonight can require everything from the other team.“ Xavier was sure of victory.  
All agreed to that little deal. And each of them had something in mind…

„1. 2. 3.“ The referee raised Deans arm.  
The Shield celebrated themselves a lot. 

As they entered the locker rooms they only found three quite taken unicorns.  
„Guess who we have right here…“ Seth laughed in is dirty way. „Brothers…what are we going to do to this little unicorns?“  
Roman pulled Dean closer, started to laugh and slapped his tight ass rhythmical. To the beat of this little slaps the samoan started to sing: „New Day Sucks!“ Again and again.  
„Damn right…The New Day sucks…the Shield…“ Dean smirked, celebrating this fucking great idea.

„What???“ Xavier tried to stare them down.  
„It was your idea to make that deal… Now this is what we require from you.“ Roman standing there with this damn sexy arrogance written in his face. „You should be able to suck some dicks…“  
„I’ll take Kofi!“ Dean said with an evil grin.  
„Then I will take Xavier…“ Roman licked his lips.  
„Just Big E remaining, Sethie..“ Dean giggled and put his hands down on his own belt. This would be a lot of fun. At least for the Shield.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write this after last night RAW xD


End file.
